Zatanna
Zatanna is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is the sixth and final DLC character and costs $4.99 on the PlayStation Store or 400 Microsoft Points, and she's included, along with the other DLC characters as part of the Ultimate Edition. Her official release date was August 13th. She is a Gadget User. Biography Daughter of John Zatara, Zatanna is a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the Hidden Ones. Now a member of Justice League Dark, Zatanna protects the Earth from various occult threats. Injustice 2 In Doctor Fate's ending, Zatanna, along with John Constantine, provides Fate with a shelter in the House of Mystery, hiding him from the Lord of Chaos who are hunting for their former agents after he disobeyed them by destroying Brainiac. Powers and Abilities Zatanna is one of the most powerful practitioners of magic seen in Injustice. Speaking her spells as backwards words, Zatanna can cast illusions, manipulate elements, and even manipulate reality on a small scale allowing for teleportation or instant creation of several magical themed items, ranging from razor sharp throwing hoop discs, playing cards, and even her wand and Sargon's hat. Zatanna is not limited to using magic only in a fight, and possesses some hand-to-hand combat training, typically preferring kicks. Zatanna can use her magic to temporarily take control of her opponent, forcing their body to obey her whims, but if she is attacked or her focused interrupted, her spell can broken. This applies to all of Zatanna's spells, for if her concentration is broken, the magic is dispelled. Zatanna can also only cast a single spell at a time due to the nature of her casting requiring her to say her spells. Special Moves * Erif Ssik (Fire Kiss): Erif Ssik is a flaming kiss that burns any opponent close enough to feel its heat. The Meter Burn version creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels forward for short time. Pressing back plus Meter Burn quickly after doing the attack's input, creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels slowly forward for a short time. Pressing forward plus Meter Burn quickly after doing the attack's input, creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels quickly forward for a short time. * Gniknil Sgnir (Linking Rings): Gniknil Sgnir hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels full screen. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels upward. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels downward. The Meter Burn version links multiple rings into a single, damaging projectile. * Tropelet Ni Tnorf (Teleport In Front): Tropelet Ni Tnorf teleports Zatanna in front of her opponent. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, teleports Zatanna behind her opponent. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, teleports Zatanna away from her opponent. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, attempts to confuse opponents by disappearing and reappearing in place. The Meter Burn version allows Zatanna to recover faster when coming out of her teleport. * (Air) Arataz Evid (Zatara Dive): The Arataz Evid is a dive kick that hits up to 3 times. The Meter Burn version brings Zatanna to the ground earlier allowing for a follow-up attack or combo. * Itlum Kcik (Multi Kick): Itlum Kcik sends Zatanna towards her opponent with a flurry of kicks. The Meter Burn version preforms additional, rapid-fire kicks that launch the opponent. * Teppup Retsam (Puppet Master): Zatanna casts a potent spell on her opponent, reversing their controls for a short period of time. The Meter Burn takes control of the opponent's body and walks them harmlessly towards Zatanna. * Ekoms Dna Srorrim (Smoke And Mirrors): Ekoms Dna Srorrim is a spell that splits Zatanna into multiple versions of herself, forcing the opponent to guess which clone is real. Zatanna becomes the center clone during Ekoms Dna Srorrim. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, makes Zatanna become the front clone during Ekoms Dna Srorrim. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, makes Zatanna become the back clone during Ekoms Dna Srorrim. * Etativel (Levitate): Etativel stops Zatanna in place while jumping allowing her to hover for a short duration. Zatanna can perform Tropelet Ni Tnorf, Tropelet Dniheb, or Tropelet Tnief while hovering. * Ytfif Owt Pukcip (Fifty Two Pickup): Ytfif Owt Pukcip launches an entire deck of cards at the opponent for a medium range attack. * Thgiarts Cigam (Straight Magic): Thgiarts Cigam unleashes a straight blast of magical energy that travels the length of the arena. Sargon's Hat Stance only. * Drawpu Cigam (Upward Magic): Drawpu Cigam unleashes a blast of magic upwards that is useful to strike down airborne opponents. Sargon's Hat Stance only. * Dnuorg Cigam (Ground Magic): Dnuorg Cigam unleashes a blast of magic that travels across the floor. * Cigam Rallip (Magic Pillar): Cigam Rallip is a spell that creates a rising pillar of magic that erupts from under the opponent, blasting them in the air. Sargon's Hat Stance only. * Brosba (Absorb): Brosba creates a magical portal capable of absorbing her opponent's projectile attacks. Sargon's Hat Stance only. * Gninthgil Dor (Lightning Rod): Gninthgil Dor is a powerful incantation that encases Zatanna in a field of pure electricity, blasting back her opponent. Sargon's Hat Stance only. Mobile Exclusive Move * Tarot Cards: '''Zatanna summons unpredictable magic energies. Other Moves * '''Grab: '''Zatanna grabs her opponent, and makes a big metal ring appear above them, and drops it down on them. The ring makes them disappear, and Zatanna makes them reappear in the air, making them fall helplessly to the ground. Character Trait '''Sargon's Hat Stance: Zatanna puts on her hat and takes out her wand, completely changing her fighting style. This has a limited duration and is cancelled when damage is taken or the time runs out. Also, Zatanna cannot jump, dash, crouch, or block while this is in effect but meter is built up really fast. Zatanna gains access to new normal and new special moves in this stance. Super Move *'Avrah KaDabra': Zatanna pulls out her wand and casts a spell that surrounds her opponent in a dark blue vortex and lifts him/her into the air. Zatanna then flies up to the opponent and creates a glowing ankh, (using magical hand movements), casts magical energy from the glowing ankh, then the magic energy traps him/her in a golden glowing, diamond-shaped prison. She says an enchantment, flips the prison upside down and sends it hurling toward the ground. Move List Basic Attacks: * Wand Slap * Rising Wand * Wand Slam Special Moves: * Thgiarts Cigam (Straight Magic) * Drawpu Cigam (Upward Magic) * Dnuorg Cigam (Ground Magic) * Cigam Rallip (Magic Pillar) * Brosba (Absorb) * Gninthgil Dor (Lightning Rod) Moves Basic Attacks: * Backhand * Palm Strike * Forward Strike * Spinning Sweep * Downward Smack * Double Lunge * Focus Push * Heel Flip * Low Smack * Sleight of Hand * Trip Trick * Flying Boot * Jumping Slap * Air Hex * Forward/Reverse Throw Combos * Obsidian Age * Skilled Illusionist * Hocus Pocus * Ace of Clubs * Night Chill * Book of Magic * Lost Father * Hidden Secrets * Shadowcrest * Magic Show * Counter Spell * Hidden Ones * Sentinel of Magic Endings Injustice The defeat of Superman was a relief to Zatanna. During the Regime she and Doctor Fate had taken advantage of Superman's vulnerability to magic and turned the Tower of Fate into a sanctuary for Superman's enemies. She had saved many lives, but years of subterfuge weighed heavily upon her. After the Regime's downfall, Zatanna was instrumental in restraining meta-humans during their trials, but when a jury recommended the death penalty for the more immutable defendants, Zatanna intervened. She took the prisoners to the Tower of Fate. There they would remain-incarcerated, but alive. Appearance Zatanna is wearing a magician coat that is black on the outside and red on the inside. Underneath she has on a white button-up shirt. Zatanna wears fishnets on her legs and also has high heel boots. Zatanna's hair is black and she puts on her classic black hat upon activating her Character Trait. Trivia *Zatanna is voiced by Lacey Chabert, who voiced Zatanna in Young Justice. *It was revealed by Ed Boon on Twitter that Zatanna won the unofficial poll, followed closely by Static. *Zatanna was originally placed on the villain side roster of the Character Select screen. The Injustice Game Patch 1.06 released on October 1, 2013 moved Zatanna to the heroes side roster by having her switch places with Scorpion. *Her clash quote, "Think I'll turn you into a newt!" is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail (He got better). *Zatanna's special moves are spelled backwards, this is a reference to her ability to perform any kind of magic by speaking her magic words backwards. *Zatanna makes an appearance in Raiden and Doctor Fate's ending in Injustice 2. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Injustice Playable Characters